Garo: The Golden Guardian
by Azmodan0210
Summary: Souichiro Nagi is the descendant of Magabarai clan. The clan of demon slayers. However he is also the makai knight known as Golden Knight Garo and he will punish those who harm his beloved ones. Crossover of Tenjho Tenge and GARO. Rated m for Mature.


This is the new legend of Makai Knight the protector of mankind.

All their rights belong to their owners. I own nothing else.

 _Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope._

Narration by Zaruba.

 _"As long as darkness lurks in the hearts of mankind, demonic monsters called Horrors will appear. Drawn by Inga, they come from the Makai through Gates. They possess people and lurk in this world. There is someone protecting innocent people from these monsters. A warrior clad in golden, wolf-themed armor, brandishing one sword. His name...is Souichiro Nagi. Otherwise known as Golden Knight Garo."_

Japan - Tokyo.

It cuts to a room when child is crying over his injured mother. This child is Souichiro Nagi and the woman who was lying in her bed is his mother Makiko who's being injured and Souichiro wants to become stronger.

"Mother I will promise. I will become stronger to protect you and the friends." said a crying Souichiro as his injured mother had replied.

"Souichiro. You will become stronger and you must fight to defend not only yourself but your friends and the others. Your power will be a shield for us. Never forget that, my child."

Then the door was opened and there come the people who injured Souichiro's mother. Those are the bandits who wanted to kick Souichiro and his mother out of house and they are the five bandits who were armed with nothing but knifes and nunchucks.

"This is our last warning missie. Get out of this house now or we will use force to get you out." said one of the bandits as he wore the punk hair as Souichiro started to shield his mother.

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HARM MY MOTHER ANY LONGER YOU SOULESS BASTARDS!" said Souichiro as he looked determined and the bandit had kicked Souichiro in the face and then the bandits had started to kick Souichiro.

"Get out you filthy brat. GET OUT!" yelled one of the bandits as he and his friends continued to pummel the helpless child and one of his friends is almost getting closer to Makiko as he tries to rape her.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!" yelled a beaten down Souichiro as the one of the bandits yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" said the bandit as he tried to punch Souichiro but the hand had grabbed the bandits arm and it looked human and the bandit with punk hair turned arround and he saw a man in his twenties. He has a brown short hair, well muscled body and orrange eyes and he wore a black trenchcoat, black jeans, black shirt, black boots and black fingerless gloves. And in his right hand it was a gothic skull ring. That was Ryuuga Dogai who is also known as Golden Knight Garo and he was enraged by this act.

(cue music: Leon Garo Shoukan)

"L-LET ME GO ASSHOLE!" said the bandit only to get his hand broken by Ryuuga and the bandit screamed like a girl and he heard a response from Ryuuga and the bandit's eyes were filled with fear.

"You're heartless monsters! What the hell you think are you doing?! Leave this boy and his mother alone if you don't want to get caught by police. If you dare to harm an innocent child I will show you no mercy. Got it?!" said Ryuuga as he kicked bandit with punk hair in the face and his jaw was broken and the bandit started to cry in pain. As the four bandits saw this they decided to attack. However Ryuuga was an expert martial artist and master hand-to-hand combatant as the one of the bandits tried to kill Ryuuga with knife. Ryuuga in response to that act punched the bandit in the face and the bandit's nose was broken. Then the other two tried to attack Ryuuga with nunchucks but Ryuuga was fast and then he roundhouse kicked the first attacking bandit in the guts as he was sent flying from Souichiro's house and then Ryuuga had kicked the bandit in the leg breaking it and the bandit had yelled in pain and then the five bandits had realized that the messed with world's most powerfull martial artist and then they awed in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! This guy is one of the most fiercest makai knights. This man is Golden Knight Garo and the gothic skull ring in his hand is Zaruba. This guy is not the one to be mess with. RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" said the bandit and then he and his friends had ran away from the house quickly and never came back.

And then Ryuuga had picked an injured Souichiro as the police had came just in time and arrested the five bandits for assaulting Souichiro and his mother as they saw Ryuuga was carrying Souichiro in his hands as the one of the police officer had thanked Ryuuga for saving the child.

"I thank you, Ryuuga for saving the child. If not were you, the bandits would kill both the boy and the woman." said police officer named Masayoshi Tanimura the police officer in his twenties who is came from Kamurocho as he wa a friend of Ryuuga and an expert makai priest.

"It's okay, Masayoshi. I hope the doctors will help this boy to get better. This child is the descendant of Magabarai lineage of demon slayers." said Ryuuga as Zaruba who was in Ryuuga's right hand had spoken.

 _"Ryuuga. It looks like you had found your own desciple. I hope he will inherit your armor someday."_ said Zaruba as Ryuuga has smiled warmly as the doctors had came and had taken Souichiro to treat his wounds as they were from Saezima Foundation who were the lineage of makai knights and the part of makai orders the demon hunters who protect the mankind from Horrors. This time Souichiro will rise as the Golden Guardian known as Golden Knight Garo.

Where there is Inga, Horrors appear, and devour the souls of humans. However since ancient times, there are people who have the powers and weaponry to slay them.

It shows Souichiro as Garo, his version of the Garo Armor looking like the Lost Shine Version, but completely gold colored, with a silver belt buckle, with the 2014 Garo helmet, and the Garo Sword resembles the one used by Kouga Saezima yet, it has no scabbard, and he has Alfonso San Valiante's golden cross pendant in the center of his armor's breastplate, The Garo Sword was in Souichiro's right hand, where Zaruba was at. The Garo armor's helmet gave off the appearance of a gold wolf with a fanged snarl with dark brown eyes that have yellow pupils

Men donned in armor, the Makai Knights!

(OP: "Garo ~SAVIOR IN THE DARK~ by JAM Project")

(Yuke kaze no gotoku sadame no kenshi yo yami ni magirete) It shows Souichiro donning the makai knight attire as he looked determined to protect the others and then he draws his makai sword and then he slices the screen and then screen shatters as the instrumental starts to kick in.

(Naniyue tatakau no ka sore wa ken ni kike) Souichiro is seen on the dojo practicing his martial arts skills as he trains harder.

(Seigi da toka ai nado ore wa oikakenai) Mitsuomi was seen doing the push ups and Masataka practicing his sword skills as the wind blows.

(Yami ni umare yami ni shinobi yami wo kirisaku) It shows Aya Natsume hugging Souichiro from behind with tear in her eye and then it cuts to Maya standing behind the tree and looking at Mitsuomi as Mitsuomi was meditating.

(Haruka na inishiekara uketsuida shimei dakara) It shows Souichiro standing up and then he picks his makai sword and enters his Garo form and then he and the others are rushing Horrors that attack people.

(Yuke! kaze no gotoku makai no kenshi yo) Garo hacks Horrors like trees while Zero slices Horrors from left to right and Gaia slicing the gigantic Horror in half.

(Tsuki mitsuru yoru ni konjiki ni nare) Prayers of the people reach Souichiro and then he turns into Master Garo.

(Ooshiki sugata no kodoku na senshi yo) It shows Garo summoning Gouten and he starts to hack down Horrors.

(Tamashii wo kometa ikari no yaiba tatakitsukete) Then Garo and Kiba have a sword duel.

(Jidai ni kagayake GARO) Then the swords of Garo and Kiba clash and then the flash occurs and reveals the logo Garo: The Golden Guardian and the opening ends.

(End of Op)

Chapter 1: Fossil

It cuts to a prison and shows a man who was in jail as he is going to be executed by morning. This man is Sekiya the former museum guard who killed an innocent girl.

"Didn't ya hear?" said one guard

"Hear what?" said another

"Sekiya's being executed today." said the guard to his friend.

"Good riddance to that madman." said the other guard.

Sekiya sighed. He was going to be executed by morning.

 **"Do you wish for freedom without death?"** said a voice

"Who said that?" said Sekiya

 **"Allow me to grant you that wish..."** said the voice again, and a Horror appeared, and possessed Sekiya.

The guards heard Sekiya scream, and saw Sekiya as a fish-like Horror. This Horror was known as Azdab. Azdab looked like how he did in Garo: The Makai Flower

Azdab sent a swarm of piranha fish, which then tore the guards to shreds and ate them alive.

Azdab then changed into Sekiya's form, and chuckled darkly.

Then at Kantai Ryuuga is seen meditating as he is now officialy a makai priest and he looks young as always and already in his thirties after he entrusted his Garo title to Souichiro and he is sensing Horror is now awaken then his old friend Gald one of the makai priests approached as they knew Horror has began his feast.

"No doubt." Ryuuga guessed as Gald nodded "Horror is awaken this time Souichiro need to stop that demon beast. Go to the senate, Gald." Then Gald has went into senate

Later, Sekiya faced a man.

"You surprised?" said Sekiya

The man was annoyed, and walked off, but saw a big fish.

"What the...?" said the man

"Are you surprised?" said Sekiya

The man then watched Sekiya eat the fish, and Sekiya went bug-eyed, making the man scream

Sekiya was now howling with laughter

"YOU'RE SURPRISED!" said Sekiya in mid-laughter "YOU'RE REALLY SURPRISED!"

Sekiya now had a serious expression on his face.

"Enough..." said Sekiya "Now I feed!"

Sekiya then sent a swarm of piranha like fish at the man, eating him whole as Sekiya laughed like the madman he is.

(cue music: WELCOME TO THE WORLD -instrumental-)

Later is shows a 16 years old blonde man with brown eyes. His height is 165 cm while his weight is 58 kg. He has a good muscular body and he is wearing the black school trenchcoat, black jeans, black boots and grey shirt under his jacket. It was Souichiro Nagi as he was walking alongside his friend Bob Makihara the capoeira expert as they saw Todou Academy.

"This is Todou Academy. The people know it as the School of Martial Arts Resurrection." said Bob as Souichiro continued.

"No wonder this school is the pretty popular among the students. There are the martial artists that study in this school. That school is not called the martial arts school for nothing." said Souichiro as he was shrugging sarcastically and then they saw a 17 years old long silver haired blue eyed woman who is very beautifull. Her height is 170cm while her weight is 49kg. Her bust size is 92 cm. Her waist size is 53 cm while her hip size is 84 cm. She have the well beautifull endowed body as she is beautifull girl in the school. Is the captain of Jukenbu named Maya Natsume as she greets two schoolars a she shaken hands with Souichiro first.

"Welcome gentlemen into Todou Academy. I am Maya Natsume. The 3rd year student of Todou Academy and I also the kaiden of Natsume Goushin Ryuu. I'm also the captain of Jukenbu. You must be Souichiro Nagi and Bob Makihara right?!" said Maya as she shaken the hands with Souichiro as he and his friend are nodded in agreement.

"Then come to the school and I shall invite you into Jukenbu personally." said Maya as Souichiro and Bob had followed her as her long hair was flowing as Souichiro had saw how beautifull Maya is and then they are at Enforcers doorway as they saw the beautifull pink haired woman with green eyes. Is the apprentice makai priestess Emi Isuzu as she saw the potential in Souichiro and Bob as she offered them the membership in Jukenbu as the two agreed.

"I am Emi Isuzu the vice-president of Enforcers also known as Anki Isuzu and Shocking Pink Bomb. I permitt your enrollment into Jukenbu." said Emi as she getten of her chair and then she and Souichiro had shaken hands in greetings as Souichiro saw Emi was also the beautifull woman as he saw a brown haired man in his 16s as the same age as Souichiro and he was already the 2nd year student of Todou Academy.

"Souichiro this is the member of Jukenbu. His name is Masataka Takayanagi and he is also the Gaokishi Souke and your sempai." said Maya as Souichiro and Masataka had shaken hands as they did the hand shake.

"It will be a honor to befriend a noble man like you. Name's Souichiro Nagi. Pleased to meet you." said Souichiro as Masataka responded.

"I'm Takayanagi. Masataka Takayanagi. It's a honor to meet you and Bob Makihara as well." said Masataka as he, Souichiro, Bob, Emi and Maya had laughed together.

Then at the Jukenbu dojo, Souichiro and Bob had entered as Souichiro saw the face of the girl. She had the aupburn long hair and brown eyes. Her is height is 170cm while her weight is 49kg. She is well endowed beautiful girl, her bust size is 96 cm. Her waist size is 55 cm while her hip size is 85 cm. It's Aya Natsume. The younger sister of Maya and then Souichiro was shocked to see such beautiful girl before his eyes.

"Souichiro. Let me introduce you to my younger sister Aya. Aya this is Souichiro Nagi and he will be a member of Jukenbu alongside his friend Bob Makihara." said Maya as she introduced Aya to Souichiro and Bob.

"I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Aya Natsume. It's a honor to meet you, Souichiro-kun." said Aya as she is blushing to meet Souichiro and Souichiro is awed in joy of love.

"Well I'm surprised, captain. Your younger sister is almost beautiful as you are." said Bob as Maya responded and shrugged.

"Indeed but she's still need a long way before me but indeed she's beautiful as am I." said Maya as the brown haired girl who is also the member of Jukenbu is also was seen standing alongside Masataka. It's Chiaki Kounoike as she is also a childhood friend of Bob and Souichiro and she is also was trained as makai priestess by Rian who was also Ryuuga Dogai's wife as she saw potential in Chiaki and Chiaki was also good martial artist and well endowed and beautiful woman.

After the school Souichiro was seen walking with Aya as Souichiro had tasted the bento made by Aya and it was tasty.

"GYAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! That bento of yours is so tasty, Aya. I thank you for this kind of food." said Souichiro as Aya giggled.

"Anytime, Souichiro-kun." said Aya as she and Souichiro had saw the black haired man in his thirties and he was in his black makai attire and he had a short black hair and brown eyes. It was the makai priest Gald who knew Souichiro's mother.

"It looks like you've grown up a lot, Souichiro. YO!" said Gald as he was reading the comic book as he was raising his arm in greeting.

"Uncle Gald. It looks like you haven't changed a lot. Oh wait a second. Look look, Uncle Gald I got a special present for you." said Souichiro as he showed a comic book to Gald as the latter was shocked.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! You're! Th-this is!" said Gald as he saw the comic book by his own eyes. And it was a manga by Hirohiko Araki called JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.

"That's right. It's the first volume of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga by Hirohiko Araki. The first arc. Phantom Blood. This book is very famous. The first volume itself." said Souichiro as Gald had taken it and he read it as he was excited as Ryuuga was appeared before Souichiro.

"Souichiro. The horror has arrived." said Ryuuga as Souichiro had guessed. And then Souichiro had taken the makai letter from senate and with his madou lighter he burned it as the words had appeared.

"There is a light, surrounded by Inga. The demon beast that torments his victims before devouring them. His name is Azdab. Eliminate him at once." said Souichiro as Zaruba who was in Souichiro's right hand had spoken.

 _"Souichiro. Be carefull. This horror is maniac as he is likes to toy with his victims."_ said Zaruba as he guessed about the Horror and Souichiro had guessed about the Horror.

"When I find this Horror I cut him down with no problem." said Souichiro as he went home.

Then at his home Souichiro had picked the white robe worn by Saezima family and he put it on himself and then he picked Alfonso's pendant and the put it on his neck and then Souichiro had taken his makai sword as his mother Makiko Nagi who is also a beautiful woman watched with the smile as she smiling with joy.

"Souichiro. You've grown up into a fine man now. This time I don't need to teach you as you're now heading into the job. Good luck my son." said Makiko as Souichiro had responded.

"Don't worry mom. I'll be back." said Souichiro as Aya had saw Souichiro walking into the job and she had shed the tear of joy as she will know that Souichiro will protect her.

Night has come and then Sekiya was cheering durring the night.

"NIGHT NIGHT NIGHT! HAHAHAHAAAAAA! NIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" said Sekiya cheerly.

Then Souichiro who was walking had sensed a Horror.

 _"Souichiro. I sense the Horror."_ said Zaruba as Souichiro had nodded and said. "Let's hurry!" And then Souichiro went into Horror's lacation.

Then a brown haired girl who was 16 years old was seen walking alone. She is beautiful girl who had a beautiful figure. It was Mao Otori as she is also makai priestess as she saw Sekiya as he asks a question.

"Who are you. You look like you should be surprised right?!" said Sekiya as he walks slowly to Mao as she walks back and then Sekiya had appeared behind her and then Sekiya had went five faced and Mao was shocked as Sekiya had asked.

"ARE YOU SURPRISED!?" said Sekiya as Mao was only shocked and then he slowly approaching her.

"Now are you really surprised aren't you?!" said Sekiya only to hear a sarcastic clap.

(cue music: Shin's Theme)

"Well, well, well. What a surprise. This is a first time I see such a clownish Horror." said Souichiro as he clapped sarcastically with the smirk on his face.

"Who the hell are you?!" said Sekiya as he was caught off guard by Souichiro punching him and Sekiya was blown away by Souichiro's punch.

"RUN! NOW!" yelled Souichiro as Mao had nodded in agreement and ran away as possible.

And then Souichiro had began the series of punches and kicks pumellating Sekiya endlessly and then Souichiro roundhouse kicked him into alley and followed him.

Then Sekiya was been falling into the road as Souichiro was standing before him and then Sekiya enraged had run into Souichiro as Souichiro had picked his makai sword, sliced Sekiya's guts and kicked him in the face as Sekiya was been blown away by Souichiro's kick and he was injured.

(ost end)

Then Sekiya was breathing hardly as he knew that Souichiro is the makai knight.

"You're! You're not the ordinary makai knight aren't you?!" said Sekiya as he was breathing hardly.

 _"Here's more than just ordinary makai knight. He is Golden Knight Garo!"_ said Zaruba as Sekiya was freaking out.

"What!? GAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But that's impossible. I thought the bloodline of this armor had dissapeared long ago." said Sekiya freaking out.

"Are you surprised, Azdab?! Well nobody likes to advertise my existence either." said Souichiro as he was sarcastically shrugging.

"You bastard!" Sekiya had growled with rage as he is taken his true form. It was Azdab and he looked like he did in Garo: The Makai Flower.

 **"NOW I'M ANGRY!"** yelled an enraged Azdab.

 _"My oh my! It's been a long time since I have returned, Souichiro. The demon beast Azdab. No doubt. It's him."_ said Zaruba as Azdab was running at Souichiro with attack.

"I will never forgive those who feast on the heart of the others. They come from Makai. They posses people and consume them. They are called Horrors. I WILL CUT DOWN YOUR INGA!" said Souichiro as he picked his makai sword then traced a circle above himself and the strange light had surrounded Souichiro as Azdab had stopped.

(cue music: DRAGONGLAME -Instrumental- a.k.a Rei Zero Shoukan)

Then Masataka who was returning home had saw the two Horrors asking for a fight.

 **"Hey you, asshole!"** said the first Horror as the second had continued. **"Who the fuck are you?! You want to fight?!"**

"I'll show you. I'm Masataka Takayanagi of Gaokishi Souke bloodline. And this is your mistake of picking a fight with me, you foul creatures." said Masataka with the smirk on his face as he was revealed to be a makai knight and he picked the makai swords and stabbed two Horrors with them.

"Who am I? I am the silvery guardian of mankind who is destined defeat monsters like you. I am Zero the Silver Fanged Knight. And my friend is also a makai knight." said Masataka as he revealed his makai knight name to the two Horrors stabbed by his swords as the makai necklace was in Masataka's right hand. It was Silva.

 _"You sure are high spirited as always, Masataka."_ said Silva as Masataka had sliced Horrors with his blades and then Horror had guessed that Souichiro is also the makai knight.

(cue music: Leon Garo Shoukan)

Then the light revealed to be Garo armor attaching to Souichiro's body and Garo had looked like he did in original series. Garo had brown eyes on his helmet and Alfonso's pendant on his breastplate as he taken Leon Luis' stance.

 ** _"Now then, let's make this showy!"_** said Garo as he taken Leon's stance.

"He is Golden Knight Garo." said Masataka as the Horror slain by him had guessed.

 **"I knew this guy is indeed the descendant of Magabrai clan. Ta-ta-TAWABA!"** Horror yelled as he and his Horror friend had been exploded as they were slain by Masataka.

"Have you done already guys? I'm just getting warmed up, you know!" said Masataka with the smirk on his face and then Souichiro as Garo was slowly approaching Azdab.

 **"Try dodging this you asshole!"** said Azdab as he sent a swarm of fish toward Garo but Garo had bloked the fish while walking.

 **"Wait! WHAT?!"** said Azdab as he was surprised but he sent yet another swarm at Garo but Garo had blocked it again.

 _ **"Nice try! But it's useless against Soul Metal."**_ said Garo as he was holding Garoken in his left hand as Zaruba was in his right hand.

 **"YOU SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"** yelled an enraged Azdab as he started a rush of punches and kicks at Garo but Garo had punched Azdab through his belly and the ray of ki has been sent through Azdab from Garo's fist and Azdab had screamed in pain.

 **"GUAAARGH! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! This is impossible. That was Takayanagi style secret move. Ryukei Kikou Tanshinkou. Souichiro Nagi. No. Golden Knight Garo was been taught this move by Dougen Takayanagi when he was a kid. But how did this happen?! I'm a Horror."** said Azdab as Zaruba responded.

 _"The monster who needs to be destroyed before he could do any harm."_ said Zaruba as Garo continued.

 ** _"Tormenting innocent people and devoruing them. Horror Azdab. I will cut down your Inga."_** said Garo as he thrown the scabbard at Azdab's face thus picking Garoken from it.

 **"ARGH! MY NOSE!"** said Azdab as he was hit by Garoken's scabbard.

Then Garo with the roar had ran into Azdab and then he stabbed him with Garoken.

 **"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! NOOOOO! HOW COULD I DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"** yelled Azdab in pain as Garo had lunged Garoken from Azdab's belly and tuned his back on him.

 _ **"The despair is your finishing goal."**_ Garo had proclaimed as Azdab began to tremble.

 **"Hide-hide-HIDEBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"** Azdab had yelled as he exploded into bloody shower and then Garo had pointed Garoken and the scabbard had fallen into Garoken and Souichiro had turned back as he defeated Horror and said this.

"Jackpot!" said Souichiro as he was approached by Mao who had been revealed to be a makai priestess and thanked him for saving him.

"Thank you very much for saving me. You risked you life to protect mine." said Mao as she had blushed while Souichiro was scrathing his head in embarrasment.

"Ummm! You're welcome. I always protect the people. This is my duty as makai knight." said Souichiro as he was embarrased as he and Mao laughed together as Masataka was watching them with the smile on his face.

"It looks like they don't call him the descendant of Magabarai clan for nothing." said Masataka wtih the smile on his face and while crossing his arms as he walking home with the smile on his face.

End of Chapter 1

(It shows Souichiro watching at starlight with Aya while holding her hand rommantically)

(ED: "The People With No Name" by Rider Chips featuring m.c.A.T.)

Atama no naka koe ga shiteru  
Sore ijou wa out of my control  
Isshun mata mayoi ga jama shite  
Nan da kke bokura, yumemita koto

Kamofuraaju wo kamera ga ou  
Soko wa marude hikari no shawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no wa  
Itsu datte na mo naki itoshii mono

Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusa mo minai furi There's no place to go

(The) people with no name namae no nai  
Kizutsuita karada hitotsu de  
Kokoro ga mata sakende iru itami wo kanjite mo...  
(The) people with no name te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosarete mo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mae e susumu nomi

(An instrumental of Garo ~SAVIOR IN THE DARK~ plays)

Next time on Garo: The Golden Guardian.

Souichiro investgates the crime committed by Horror.

Souichiro-"To step on people's dreams like that. This is unforgivable."

Ishtarb- **"I guess the makai knight need to get killed like another weak human."**

Now Zero makes the entrance.

Masataka-"Come on. We have the 99.9 seconds to have some fun."

Can Garo and Zero stop this Horror?

Find out in Chapter 2: Con Artist.

Souichiro-"Now then, let's make this showy!"

Oh boy the crossover between Garo and Tenjho Tenge? That would be cool. Only a positive reviews please.


End file.
